


Over the Stars

by annaelis



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Theories, Aaravos is in the Mirror (The Dragon Prince), Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), Claudia Redemption, F/M, Slow Burn, Through the Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaelis/pseuds/annaelis
Summary: In the aftermath of Rayla's leaving, Callum decides to track Claudia instead hoping that he and Rayla would cross paths. Little did they know that Aaravos's plan was already put in place - to have a certain moonshadow elf replace him in the mirror.[FANFIC ABOUT EVENTS THAT WILL HAPPEN SHORTLY AFTER THROUGH THE MOON][Claudia redemption arc][Basically S4 in my mind but without the time skip from S3-S4, here, S4 happens right away!][Aaravos is inside the moon nexus theory][Theories on Elarion]
Relationships: Allen/Lujanne (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	1. The mirror and the portal

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction made by excitement for S4! Also I do not have the book (TTM) I just read a few spoilers here and there. I'm working towards a Claudia redemption arc, hopefully I can manage!  
> Please leave comments and criticisms!

Rayla knew that Callum would be soon going after her.

She knew, completely, how he will feel upon waking up – after a night of planning a new adventure together albeit a dangerous one – suddenly, looking at an empty bed, and only a letter.

She knew that this would hurt him, never mention the fact that she might also die in this mission! But still, she could not abandon her sense of duty. Besides, _I am doing this to protect Callum_ , she reasoned with herself.

It was still early morning, and although she had a head start; Callum would be flying through the skies any time now. She doubts that he will catch her given that she has been jumping from tree to tree for about 4 hours now and _she's quite fast, the fastest in their class._ But then, if he catches up on her, _**oh no**._

She does not want to see those eyes, and he’d probably be seething mad. _He supported me with everything and yet, here I am. Breaking my promise. And it’s his birthday, too._

 _But this is for you, dummy_. She reasoned with herself, again.

Internally, she sighed.

 _I wish it would rain._ She muttered to herself.

And almost, as if magically, water fell from the clouds in a soft drizzle.

-

The sound of the wind pushing against the window woke up Callum. He opened his eyes and looked at the window where storm clouds were fast approaching. The rain looked like it was going to pour harder soon.

“Looks like we might have to wait ‘til the rain stops” he said.

Then he felt an odd, shrill cold inside.

“Rayla?”

He looked around, ran around, in frantic panic. Tears brimming his eyes when he saw an empty bed, and a letter. He knew immediately what Rayla did. _Stupid, dumb, and self-sacrificing Rayla!_ With shaky hands, he took the letter in his pocket and headed outside. The gush of wind was strong enough to make him tumble and the rain soaked immediately through his clothes. He didn’t know what to do, or even what to feel - he only knew one thing – _I need my brother right now._

Ezran opened the door before Callum knocked. Soren was already there, along with Lujanne and Allen. They all looked at him with worried eyes, as if they already knew.

“Rayla’s gone, she left…” Callum said, shaking.

-

She was nearing by the harbor by now, the same one they traveled to several weeks ago. The sky was dim, and it was already nearing noon, but it wasn’t raining heavily here. _I suppose it’s raining at the moon nexus._ She had been carefully scanning the sky since then, but she saw no sign of Callum.

She travelled fast, jumping from tree to tree at her best attempt to avoid being seen by him. It pains her, but… _It’s for the best. He never would have let me go alone._

She ran to the village near the harbor then tucked her head in her hood, put her hands in her pocket, and kept a safe distance from the humans. She supposed it would be wise to travel by the sea since that would cut the distance short between her and the moon nexus. _But how can I track down Villads?_

“*squaaak, hello Rayla” Berto flew to her shoulder, “nice to see you, squaak”

“Hey, Berto. Nice to see you, too.” She beamed at the parrot, “Where’s Villads?”

“*squaak, follow me!”

The little parrot flew ahead with Rayla chasing him, careful to keep her face hidden by her hood. Villads was standing near his ship, Ruthless. “Squaaak, we’ve got a friend visiting!” Berto said upon resting on the captain’s shoulder. “Ahoy, matey! Who’d you happen to be?” Villads said.

“Hey, Villads. It’s me, Rayla.”

“Rayla. The one with the two unusual dogs.” He rubbed his chin, then smiled. “So, how’s it goin?”

Rayla decided to come forward, “Listen, can you help me? I need to get across the sea the same way we did, umm.. several weeks ago.”

“Sure, you came just in time, ya’know. I’ve got to deliver a few things there, too!”

Rayla stepped on the boat. _There’s no going back now. He’ll spend his birthday without me._

She went below deck, on the same spot that Callum sat on several weeks ago when they were sailing together, in the exact same boat.

She allowed herself for the first time to ponder on what she had done. _It’s his birthday today. I should have waited. Another day? A few more hours?_ But no, she thought she couldn’t reason with Callum. He was going to go with her no matter what, and she only did this so he could be safe. She imagined how they could have spent the day if there was no war, and no doors to close.

They’d probably in the castle, and Ezran would have Barius bake a cake for Callum. They’d probably be banging at his door before he wakes up. They’d probably sing a song, too. It sounded fun. But now he'll wake up and realizes that he’s alone.

 _I did it for him. I told everything in the letter._ She reasoned with herself, again.

The boat started to move. This time, nausea did not creep up on her but instead, an overwhelming feeling of sadness.

_There’s really no turning back now._

-

“We know.” Ezran sounded disheartened. “We’re sorry, Callum”

“You know?” Callum shouted. Still shocked, still grasping the details of Rayla’s betrayal, still replaying their memories in his mind… _together,_ they said.

“Yes. A squirrel told me.”

“Wha.. When? Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have run after her, I could have…” Callum felt his knees buckle. Slowly, he seated on the floor. He didn't know aht he was feeling. _Was it anger? Annoyance? Was it because she wouldn't trust him? Was it concern? Was it distrust over that broken promise?_

Ez kneeled close to him and put a hand on his shoulder, “I just knew about it a few seconds before the rain fell. You know I would have told you.” Ez hugged Callum.

“She left me a letter and nothing more” Callum hugged Ez back. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe in the familiar scent of his brother. His tears fell to the floor. He found himself gasping for air and also shivering from the cold.

Ezran stood up, took a blanket, and covered Callum with it.

“We could still chase her, track her. Maybe we could ask for Corvus’s help. I’ll just pen him a letter then we could meet somewhere.” Soren’s eyes looked downcast. It was unfair of Rayla to do this to everyone. Still, Soren admired her guts. But he also wanted to kick her in the shin at this moment.

Callum looked up to the worried eyes observing him. “No, I have to look for her alone.”

“No!" Ezran butted in, his voice strong willed and demaning. "As your king, I forbid you to put your life in danger like that! You should at least have Soren accompany you.”

“But Soren’s duty is to the king, and not to me” Callum argued. Besides, they were going to kill Viren for good. Although it's clear where Soren's loyalties lied, he didn't want Soren to witness his father's death again and again.

“Fine. Well, let’s wait for Corvus, he can certainly track Rayla.” Ezran crossed his arms at Callum. Of course, Ez made a fair point. His tracking skills were close to nothing. All he had was mage wings, and Rayla can hear them flapping a mile away.

“Okay, fine. I’m going after her as soon as the rain stops.” Callum stood up and sat at a chair near the door. Back crunched and looking at his feet.

“Callum, if I may” Lujanne said, “I know Rayla left you alone because she wanted you to be safe. Rayla is a moonshadow assassin, and her upbringing is centered on duty. But she is not like the others, she’s more of a guardian than an assassin. She only wants to protect you… Would you not honor her desperate request?” Lujanne’s voice was full of concern unlike her usual happy tone.

“I know her more than you do.” Callum said sternly. _I know how afraid she must be, and how she thinks that she has to do it alone._

I know what she needs, and not only what she wants.” Callum stood up and faced them, his eyes with a piercing stare. “Ez, as my king, I will cooperate with your wishes. I will need help too because Rayla knows me too well, and she'll be expecting me. But, if I have to go on my own, I will”

Ezran looked at Lujanne with anxiety. They had planned a nice morning for his brother’s birthday. It’s fairly simple, they’ll have a good breakfast then eat a real baked cake -not an illusion one from grubs-, pack up food they can carry, then they’d be off to find Viren. He supported them through out though he also believed that Viren was dead. _How could he not be? He fell from a mountain so high._

Outside, the rain continued pouring. _The sky was clear for miles yesterday,_ Lujanne wondered. _A storm this big surely would've been seen at this height._ She wondered if going through the portal had to do something with this rain. Nobody came through the portal for centuries, so history may have been forgotten already.

_I might need to review history, ugh._

-

Lady Opeli wondered through the castle. It has been a hard day, but she dearly loves her job. She wondered how her king and the crown prince were at this moment. She hoped that they were having fun. It was the prince's birthday after all,

It wasn’t easy to achieve this peace. Upon their return, the council was in disarray, an elf was in the castle, and the people were confused. A lot of lives were lost to Viren and his dark magic, stealing the power of the Sunforge, and transforming his army into raging, fireproof, battle monsters.

Queen Janai said that with research, the monsters may still return to their human state. Although, they might need to purify the Sunforge first – which may take roughly half a year. Until then, they were being kept prisoner in the Lux Aurea. This suited both parties since they were unsure whether their dungeon could hold the ‘human hybrids’.

A lot of mothers and fathers were lost that day, _but what can we do?_ They chose their path.

It was a widely declared notice that then King Ezran did not believe the need for war. Those soldiers chose their own path when they rallied behind Viren. Of course, the people wept for their soldiers but king Ezran told them about hope, and the new peace beginning between the elves, dragons, and humans. The Katolians loved their king, so they believed in him.

The other kingdoms, though… that was a different story.

Only Duren stood with them in embracing the peace. For the other monarchs, it was easier to believe that the elves were behind the assassinations rather than Viren. Although Soren’s statements provided evidence of Viren’s abuse for dark magic. Still, the other kingdoms were grieving and in disbelief. Lady Opeli believes that it’s only a matter of time before another pentarchy, hopefully, the outcome will be something good.

Among one of Lady Opeli’s many tasks was to oversee the ongoing academic research led by Sunfire scholars in Viren’s dungeon.

It perplexed them, the sunfire folk, how one human mage was able to penetrate their power like that. General Amaya specifically requested that Kazi, the sunfire elf who translated in her behalf during her imprisonment, be among the research team. Kazi was a friendly elf and won over Lady Opeli’s trust in a matter of days. Today, she asked Kazi how the research was doing.

“We found an unusual mirror in one the rooms” Kazi said, straightening their glasses. “It was glowing when we saw it.”

Lady Opeli looked at the mirror. “It seems like a normal mirror. Let’s put it in the dungeon along with Viren’s other belongings.”

“Wait! Can I _please_ hold on to this for a little while longer? My friends and I want to read up on it” Kazi pleaded.

“Sure. As long as you return it as soon as you’re finished with it”

Kazi nodded Opeli in thanks, and invited their friends to scrutinize the mirror. It was certainly glowing when they found it yesterday. Why isn’t it glowing now?

-

Aaravos smiled in his study.

Sure, Avizandum may have imprisoned him, but he did not cut all his ties from the external world.

The portal from his dimension opened yesterday and he saw the same moonshadow elf who pushed Viren from a cliff came through this plane, and even more exciting – a human boy who could do sky magic.

_How exciting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as often as I can but at least weekly (every Tuesday or Wednesday). It will usually depend whether I'm inspired to write or not!
> 
> Thank you for reading! English isn't my first language but I hope I could get the story across. You may comment your ideas and criticisms, I will surely appreciate them!
> 
> Edited: Oct 25, 2020


	2. Finding and Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia recalls the events of the battle, and tries to be optimistic of everything she has found inside the cave. Meanwhile, Callum and Corvus team up in the moon nexus to plan how to track Rayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really want for Claudia to have a redemption arc. She's much too sweet to be evil.

It’s been one month since her father died. Claudia vividly recalls that day.

She didn’t know at first. She assumed that her father would be victorious. Then they met resistance, but she was still 100% sure that they would win. Then, some humans came to help – their forces were defeated by flying arrows but Viren also planned for this. Although this was fairly at around Plan Z, because he was absolutely certain that he would win – and of course, she believed him.

And if somehow she got lost in the way or they couldn’t find each other - Viren said to meet her here, at a cave near the storm spire hidden by dark magic. How long will it take for her father to come back? She counted the minutes.

 _Soren,_ she thought. _I never thought that it would come to this. I never thought that you would be willing to kill dad._ She sat on the cave floor crying, gripping the sun staff between her two hands. _Dad, you’re all I have now. Please come back. I don’t care what it takes, just come back._

It’s been one hour.

Two hours.

Three hours.

Claudia’s heart ached in her chest, _he can’t be dead! He just can’t!_ Tears flowed from her eyes, and then – she heard a slithering sound.

The creepy bug! She ran to the entrance to find it.

“Follow me” the bug said.

A talking bug? Ah, so my father was talking to the bug – he wasn’t going crazy, after all! Relief washed her spirits. My father’s alive! The bug climbed to her neck and started to whisper, “go to the woods at the back of the storm spire, I have something prepared for you.”

They ran to the woods, just to where the creepy bug said, and there was nothing there. Then the caterpillar went through between two trees and disappeared. She followed it. There, another cave. She looked around and saw…

“Dad!” Claudia ran to her father’s body. His skull was cracked, his eyes were open and dry, and his bones were all broken. His skin was gray and he looked like a corpse. She kneeled and took her father’s cold, heavy hands.

She truly is alone now.

“Is there something I can do? Please, please tell me?”, Claudia pleaded with the creepy bug. Her ingredients are running low, and she doubts that the sun staff has the power to revive someone already dead, not alone anyway. “Please! I know you’re not just some creepy caterpillar! You’re powerful and you granted my father so much power. Please… tell me what to do…”

The creepy bug slithered deeper into the cave, it seemed endless… she ran after it, sun staff clutched in her right hand - then, stopped. She found black diamonds embedded in the walls of the cave, different colored leaves preserved in jars, body parts of common and rare magical creatures, scrolls and books lined up in shelves... This looked like her father's workplace in the castle dungeons. Definitely dark magic stuff. _What is this?_

“This is where dark magic was born, you’ll find everything you need here” the creepy bug said.

Then, slowly, it slithered to the cave’s corner. There was a soldier from Evenere; his armor was gone and he seemed to be in some kind of magical sleep, his clothes had the Evenere symbol. _I know what he means, but… I have never killed a human being before._ Claudia thought.

And then, without warning, the creepy bug drew out it’s fangs and slit open the man’s chest. The man did not move, or even whimper. His sleep was deep.

He will die soon.

Everything is here. And even if she doesn’t go with the spell, the man will still die.

"I understand.”

The creepy bug stepped aside, and she reached in the man’s chest, towards his beating heart.

_Your life will not be for vain. My father will use it to bring glory to humanity. I know it because I know my father. He is noble, and good. Thank you. Thank you so much._

The spell is a difficult one and needs at least three days to take full effect. When she cast a similar spell to Soren’s legs, it took several hours before he could walk straight. So, it’s gonna take some time.

_On the first day, the sun staff and the heart – so dad’s heart will beat again_

_On the second day, I will need to repair all his bones through the use of some materials here._

_Then, I give some of my life force on the last day. It has to be someone who knows him, so his soul will return to his body. And he will wake up._

It did not matter. _My father is worth more than me._

Her eyes became black, the man’s heart beat through her like a drum.

On the last day, she gave some of her life force. This was big magic. Half of her hair turned white.

But it was worth it all when her father woke up.

It has been one month since. One month of foraging for wild food or just concocting something with the use of the preserved ingredients. Her father told her all he knew about the creepy bug a few days after his resurrection, but they still don’t know a lot of details – only that he helped resurrect his father, and maybe he’s his friend?

The caterpillar emerged from the cocoon a few days ago, bigger and now with demonic wings. Then, he invited her father inside the nest. She doesn't know what they talked about, only that his father was excited to go inside the thing. Now her father is nested up inside a big, glowing thing above her… it’s about time he goes out. _I miss you, dad._

To spend the time, she read the ancient texts on dark magic that lined the walls at the end if the cave - which she frequently calls her workshop. But even those were running a bit low. _I suppose I’m just gonna have to re-read them!_ She’s trying to be optimistic about the whole situation – but she misses the castle, the food, the grounds, Katolis! and… _Soren._

She has also used a couple ingredients to make a comfy bed, some pillows, a chair, a blanket, lamps, – simple basic needs for living. The cave’s been looking homey, and they might be there for a while. Still, there was nothing else to do… She supposes she should make good with her time, why not talk to her father’s weird friend?

“Sooo…” she closes the book in her hands, “what are you, exactly?” she asked the... um, _thing_ resting on one of the magical chairs. “are you a snake with wings? But you have those creepy little legs… What are you?”

The creature looked at her with curious eyes, _“I’m Aaravos. That’s all you need to know.”_

Claudia raised her eyebrows at Aaravos, and the weird creature raised his eyebrows at her – if those were even eyebrows. “So, I’ve been reading, and I saw this… name of a place. Elarion. What do you know about Elarion?”

The thing raised its eyebrows once again – kind of weird how he has them. “How about **_you_** tell me what you know about Elarion?”

-

The rain went on for two days, and when it stopped Corvus was already within the vicinity

The usual happy Lujanne was a bit distraught over what Rayla did. Rayla meant a great deal to all of them, but she meant a lot most to Callum. Lujanne was worriedly looking over at Callum. While stuck indoors during the rain, Lujanne taught Callum all the spells that might help him in tracking Rayla although it might need destroying the moon opal, which were relatively few.

Even though Callum is a mage and Corvus is an experienced fighter, it seemed right to have Ezran know what his brother will be going through, he is the crown prince after all. That’s why they’re all here: Ezran, Soren, Allen, Lujanne, Callum, Corvus, Bait, and even the baby Phoenix, hunched and seated at the dining table in the moon nexus. They’re all planning how to track Rayla… and make her come back.

“We will never be able to track Rayla. I know that she’ll be expecting us. Claudia is the one we should be tracking. Viren is probably with her if he’s still alive. And even if not, Claudia is still dangerous. She has the sun staff. We should help return it.” Callum looked as if he had grown 5 years over the last two hours. The rainfall has stressed him so much because he will never be able to catch up to Rayla, even if he flew all the way to Xadia. And besides, Rayla will be expecting that.

“I may be able to track down Claudia, I’ve been observing her all the time when she kept me captive.” Corvus was the best tracker in Katolis, maybe even the best in the continent. Claudia wasn’t exactly known to hide her tracks.

“Okay, that concludes our meeting.” Callum sternly said while standing up. It was evident how much he was itching to go. Ezran stood and ran quickly to hug his brother, “Callum, please be safe.” Ezran closed his eyes while Callum hugged him back. “I’ll return with her soon, you have my word.”

Callum hugged Ezran tightly. He knew that Ezran was smart enough to think of the risks this will entail – and thankful that Ezran understands. “I’ll be careful” Callum said, lightly loosening his arms around but Ezran only hugged tighter. Callum took a deep breath in. _Ez is scared, he has kingly duties, and he can’t come with them to help. He is scared of losing us both_. _He’s my brother, my only brother…_

Callum loves Rayla, he loves Rayla so much, but Rayla had a choice. _And she chose to leave…_

He felt the letter in his pocket burning a hole in his coat. He hasn’t read it yet. He isn’t ready. He doesn’t know when he will be. But, he will be, hopefully soon.

“I’ll be back with or without Rayla within 1 year. You have my word. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: October 26, 2020. Just fixed a few details.


	3. Historic sites, huts, and horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla visits the meadow she and Callum went to and discovers smoke in the sky, Aaravos tells Claudia to take a walk outside, Callum is nipped at the ear by a crow, and Lujanne receives some books to read.

_I have to tell Ethari about what I saw…_

Rayla pressed on the bushes that led to Silvergrove. She was certain that Ethari would not see her, but she wanted to at least try. The reversal of her banishment was still pending in moonshadow court, and certainly it still hasn’t been lifted.

_It felt lighter when Callum was around._

“I miss him”, Rayla whispered to herself.

She followed the usual route she took back to Silvergrove – then stopped at her tracks. _This field…_

She remembered when they were travelling back to Katolis. She asked General Amaya, or more likely – _Aunt Amaya_ – as Ezran wished, to spare a few minutes for the three of them to go back to the meadow. Ezran was ecstatic! And so were the rest of the people walking their way back home.

She remembered the way Callum asked her to stay with them in their castle. They were both flushed and awkward, but when she said yes, Callum looked like he was the luckiest guy on earth.

 _This is why I’m doing this._ She laid on the grass. _I love you both so much. I want to protect you._

While looking at the sky, she saw white smoke coming out from somewhere. _What on earth would anyone be doing burning something, so close to Silvergrove?_

_Maybe young assassins training?_

She walked to where the smoke was coming from and saw a small hut beside a tree. The way it was made – beautifully, intricately, and delicately – she only knew one man _that_ good.

_Ethari_

She run to the hut and opened the door. The smell of good food flooded the room. Ethari looked around, looking surprised while holding a freshly baked moonberry pie in his mittens. She just stood there, in the doorway _, I missed you so much._ She didn’t know that tears were brimming her eyes.

“Rayla? What on earth…” Ethari put the pie down the nearby table and run to embrace her. Rayla hugged him tightly. _I miss you, and I want to protect you. The way you have always protected me._

Ethari was first to let go, “what on earth are you doing here?” he asked, his eyes a mixture of worry and surprise.

“It’s a really long story”

-

Aaravos always thought of the moon primal as kind of dull. _Illusions?_ _That was it?_ It also served no wonder how it was his weakest element. After all, even if the stars and the moon both shine brightly in the night sky, the moon is bright and big whereas the stars are distant and mysterious.

It also made sense that Avizandum would trap him in this plane only accessible through the moon nexus. Elves have not been there for years and there has always been a guardian. It also made sense how he could not read into the future in this plane and could only foresee accounts through his familiar.

_It made sense. It definitely makes sense now._

Aaravos smirked. His familiar his growing powerful and so is his human mage. He will be ready to transform, soon. _This is going to be too easy._

“Hey… weird creepy bug?”

Aaravos blinked. “Ah, yes. Elarion. What would you like to know?”

“Well, from this book it said that it was once a great city of humans, and also that the first dark mages were born there… Apart from that, there’s nothing else.”

“Might I tell you a secret?”

“Hmm…” Claudia looked suspicious, but also very curious. “What is it?”

“We are in the ruins of Elarion right now.”

-

“I went through the portal and I didn’t see Runaan. I think he’s somewhere else. And also, Viren might be still alive.” Rayla summed up everything that happened for Ethari while eating moonberry pie at his new dining table. She did omit that she left Callum on the morning of his birthday, only that she _strongly persuaded_ Callum to not go with her.

Ethari didn’t want to be optimistic – but he was feeling a bit of hope. Nevertheless, the task Rayla wanted to do was beyond dangerous. “I’m glad you told me Rayla, but it’s far too dangerous… even for someone highly trained like you.”

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Rayla stood up from the chair. For a bit, Ethari was concerned if she was going to leave too soon. He wanted to be with her longer. But instead, Rayla looked around.

“Ethari, why are you here?”

“I was hoping you’d ask that,” Ethari replied, “I’m here so you could visit me anytime.” Ethari smiled at Rayla, and Rayla smiled back. He knew that Rayla heard all the words unsaid. She was intelligent, and he trusted her more than anyone or anything at this point.

“I… I should be going now. I… I missed you.” Ethari couldn’t be more proud of Rayla, _their daughter,_ on who she had become. “I know you’ll be careful, but please learn to seek help if you can’t do it alone.” Ethari said. Raising from his seat, he packed Rayla a few snacks for her mission. “Be careful, please.” Ethari said as he handed to Rayla a small satchel full of food.

“I will be.”

And Rayla was out the door.

Now, _why exactly did Callum let my daughter go alone on this mission?_ He wanted to ask questions and knew that Rayla wasn’t telling the whole truth.

_I’m going to write this boy a letter._

_-_

“I knew there had to be a reason for the lack of elves!” Claudia exclaimed, “I’ve been picking berries for some time now outside and I haven’t seen anyone! I was scared we were still in the storm spire!”

The creature laughed, “we are in the woods west to Elarion. You can have a look around there if you want. You’ll find answers to every question in your head.”

_-_

_1 week since she left._ Callum thought. He was never accustomed to riding a horse, but somehow after Ez talked to the horse, horse riding became easier. Corvus was beside him riding his horse. They’ve been riding for 5 days, it a bit longer than crossing the sea, but the horses will help them in Xadia. _Besides, we’re tracking Claudia not Rayla. Hopefully she’ll come along the way._

They will be crossing Xadia in a matter of hours.

Suddenly, a crow flew to Callum and pecked his ear, “Ow! Hey!”

Corvus looked at them in amusement, “Prince Callum, may I?” Callum nodded and Corvus took the crow, attached to its leg is a letter. Corvus began to read,

_“Callum, hey. It’s Ez. I’m writing a letter because I requested Queen Zubeia to give you an official declaration. Something that will protect you and Corvus while tracking Claudia so other elves wouldn’t attack you. Queen Zubeia said that you pick it up at Queen Janai. I already informed her. Take care.”_

Corvus closed the letter, “well, he thought of everything.” Smiling, proud at his young king.

“Yeah, it’s crazy how supportive he is. He loves Rayla, too.” Callum managed a small smile. Glad at the letter his brother sent. He was reminded of a similar letter he has yet left unread in his pocket. _I wish I don't have to read it. I wish I'll just find her. I just want to tear up that letter. I don't need explanations, Rayla. I want you here. I want you safe. I don't want you risking your life on some mission! I miss you... I just..._ Callum's face tensed.

Corvus laid a reassuring hand on him. “We all love her. We all hope that she’s safe. Don't worry, we'll find her” Corvus said.

-

Ah. Books. Many arrived. She was expecting just one or two.

Lujanne pressed her forehead. _This is going to be some rough studying._ “Just leave them here, thank you” she said to the kind young moonshadow mage apprentice who was kind enough to deliver her books. She took the first book she could lay her hands on and started flipping pages

“What are you searching for, exactly?” the young apprentice asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Well… I’m searching for the events that will happen after an elf enters the portal through the moon nexus.” Lujanne replied. She looked at the stash of books ahead the table, its got to be less than thirty!

“Do you need some help? I’m Zenia.” Zenia sounded optimistic.

_I suppose I should get some help. I'm in knee deep in books!_

“Hey! I can help too!” Allen shouted while running to them. Lujanne's worries start to dissapitate.

She breathed in relief. She wanted to find answers, hopefully to help Callum find Rayla.


	4. Forgetten histories, friends and footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia walks to the ruins of Elarion and find it... strange. Ezran feels desperate and wants to help find Rayla. Callum feels guilty for wasting time in Lux Aurea.

Claudia looked giddy with excitement. She brushed her skirt down and trotted to the cave entrance in a hurry. Aaravos was a bit entertained by her. She's nice for a human girl, powerful for a young human dark mage, and even pretty.

_Such a shame what was going to happen to her... But it was the only way._

Outside, Claudia breathed in the fresh air. Xadian air had a fresher fragrance compared to the human kingdoms. She wanted to disguise herself, but she supposes that if Aaravos told her to walk around outside, it'd be safe. She walked to the direction of Elarion, and before long she saw towers and signs of previous human settlements.

As she walked, the place became to form. The great stone towers in the horizon had plants growing attached to its walls. It probably was once grand – and she marveled at her imagination of how once magnificent it was although it now looked so shriveled, but still - _ancient ruins! I LOVE ANCIENT RUINS!_ She almost wanted to dance.

_According to history, the dragons and elves banished humans because of dark magic… that was the only thing taught to us. What happened after that, their town, their homes, I have no idea..._

Lush greeneries filled her eyes as stone foundation of the houses come into sight. Weeds were abundant, as if nature already claimed the once civilized town. On her left, she saw a river and a broken bridge stretching only halfway. Maybe the bridge will hold, but she’d still need to leap at least 10 feet. _Aaravos did say that I’ll find answers to every question in my head if I just look around… How will I be able to cross the river?_ Claudia looked at her hands, “Think! Claudia, think! There’s gotta be something here to work with!” She tried to look around, over the stone foundations, plants… decaying furniture… Wait, decaying furniture?

Setting the dirt aside, she saw a nicely preserved bear-earth head. _I suppose our ancestors liked to decorate their houses with them, and it has been preserved with dark magic._ It was already beginning stages of decay given the millennia it has spent here, but the eyes will work. The mage that preserved this one clearly was thinking ahead. She cut the two bear-earth eyes gently with the use of a knife she kept around. When she was finished, she looked around again for leaves, roots, or flower petals that could strengthen this spell – things connected to Earthblood magic. 

When her materials were complete, she sighed in relief and walked to the bridge. Squeezing the remaining life essence of the bear-earth eyes wrapped in leaves and power petals. She felt the raw essence and power filling from her fingertips to her soul, and recited. _“Ssorc yam I os egdirb siht riaper (Repair this bridge so I may cross)”_

The bridge was repaired in seconds – and she crossed, skipping.

-

Ezran was looking at the horizon at the balcony of the King’s quarters. It was a nice, sunny day. He wondered what Callum was doing, and what he can do to help. It was too big of a favor to ask the birds in Katolis to look for Rayla, but maybe… It’s a little bit too much to ask though, but he’s worried sick and desperate already… So he thought and thought, and hatched a plan.

“Hello, sir?”

“Your majesty!” Crow Master bowed his head, “the Crow Lord isn’t here yet, his vacation is uh… extended” Crow Master scratched his head shyly. “What can I do for you?”

“May I speak privately with one of your friendliest crows? Um, please” it wasn’t well-know that Ezran could speak to animals, or rather _understand them_. Crow Master extended his arm and whistled, then one of the crows flew to his extended arms. “This is Bib, he’s a great messenger – and an even greater friend! It’s like he understands what I’m saying!” Crow Master was clearly proud of Bib.

“Alright,” Ezran smiled, “umm... can you give me and Bib a minute?”

Crow Master scratched his head again, but said “Okay, my king! I’ll just be outside!”. Crow Master whistled and Bib flew to Ezran’s shoulder happily. Ezran heard the door close behind him.

“Hello Bib, I need you to help me find someone… someone important. Especially to me. But she’s far away, and I don’t know where she is right now. My guess would be in Xadia” Bib nodded and understood.

“Will you be safe there, Bib?” Bib’s eyes looked worried. _I haven’t been to that place, young King._ Bib said.

“Oh! You don’t have to go there! I just need you to tell all the animals that you are friends with… if they see a teenage moonshadow elf girl wondering alone… help her and protect her.”

Bib looked touched at what Ezran said, and chirped happily. _Alright, young king! I will!_ Bib gleefully flapped his wings towards the window while Ezran smiled. “Thank you, Bib!” he waved Bib goodbye, “thank you so much!”

-

Claudia stepped into the ruins of Elarion’s highest building, but something was wrong.

Everything here was preserved, untouched, perfect. She doesn’t understand how this answers anything. She continued to walk around – everything looked as if humans only left yesterday. The exterior was barely holding, but inside – everything looked neat. Is this an illusion? It’s a really powerful one, then.

She saw a chair and sat down. What was this supposed to mean? _What is the question I’m asking? Even I don’t know. Maybe why Soren would choose to kill dad? Or why dad was so keen on taking over Xadia? Everything was peaceful before the egg…_

Claudia sighed. _I don’t know what to do with all the stuff I found! I mean so what if this tower is preserved? What does this all mean?_ Claudia put her palms to her forehead and breathed in. She’s not going to let disappointed cloud this day. It’s been a good day discovering ancient ruins! _Just look at the bright side!_ She stood up from the chair. _Let’s have a look around again!_

While walking at the hallways she saw a door ajar and she went inside. Inside stood shelves of books 30 feet high, paintings, and statues. It was a grand library, grander than the one in Katolis. She felt happy. Maybe she could learn a thing or two here? After all, _I have many questions!_

She ventured into the library… further and further while looking at the paintings. She wondered why all the paintings looked sad: a mother carrying a dead baby, a thin family plowing the fields, and so many still life representations of human suffering. In one of the tables laid open scrolls with writings about the dragons, and basically how mean and unfair they were to humans. How humans were most oftenly seen by elves as potential slaves and how dragons thought that human life was useless.

 _I still don’t know what this has to do with anything…_ so she walked and walked around again. But a bitterness fled her mouth. The dragons were so mean to us, we didn’t deserve that.

At the end hall of the library, there laid a stone of glass perched on a column of marble. It seemed peculiar, and distinctly out of place. _I’ve seen this one before… in pictures!_ She beckoned closer…

_It’s a summoning stone!_

-

It’s been 9 days since. _1 week to go before your 16 th birthday, Rayla._

Queen Janai welcomed him and Corvus to their home, as well did all the other sunfire elves since they knew them and fought side by side with them. Queen Janai insisted that they stay the night, and Callum couldn't just say no. She then gave them a scroll of Queen Zubeia's official declaration, and Callum also told them about Rayla going to find Viren alone.

Queen Janai reassures them that if they find Rayla, they will offer their help without hesitancy.

_If...._

A sunfire representative named Reza showed them to their room, the three of them made small talk. The sunforge's doing better, but still queen Janai can't control it yet. Finding the sun staff is imperative, so they've been tracking Claudia since after the dawn of the battle.

"We have a lead on where Claudia might be, but we aren’t too sure. The footsteps in the woods just disappeared!" Reza said, a little bit worriedly.

"Any clue as to where she could have gone?" Corvus asked, footsteps disappearing don't happen. Especially for someone like Claudia. There's bound to be a clue somewhere, somehow.

“You can only cast a portal if you’ve been to that place before, and I’m sure Claudia hasn’t seen a lot of Xadia” Reza said, and then she halted and opened a door, "This is your room, I hope you'll be all comfortable here"

Callum and Corvus thanked Reza while they stepped inside. The room looked similar to the rooms in the moon nexus, except brighter, with colors and accents of gold and yellow, and designs similar to Sol Regem's horns in the tapestries. There were two beds, one for each of them. Callum sighed in exasperation. He feels as if they are wasting time, but he did promise Ezran his safety. Nonetheless, images of Rayla in distress flash before his mind as he lays down the bed and closes his eyes, trying to stop tears from forming again.

"Callum, I know you really want to fly around to find her."

"Corvus, I'm sorry" Callum sat up, "thank you for being here with me, I know you'd rather be doing other things - especially being a member of the council. Yet, you're here"

"We'll find her, we start tomorrow."

Callum breathed in relief. If he was alone, maybe he'd be crying and stuck in a tree somewhere. But now, he can't help but be glad at his brother.

At least he has a friend with him/


	5. The Sunfire Leaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol Regem arrives at Lux Aurea before Callum and Corvus leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I thought of touching into the racism and justice aspect of TDP a little bit.  
> Your comments and opinions are greatly appreciated. It is my first time to touch a sensitive and political topic.

Callum was first to wake up. It was just a few minutes before sunrise.

He wanted to get ahead already but decided to let Corvus rest still. They were doing a journey to who knows where for a year. Certainly it will be months before Corvus will rest in a comfy bed, and he owed his friend that much.

Contemplating on how to pass the time, he decided to look around.

The sunfire folk knew him, were respectful of him, and treated him as an ally so there was no problem in touring on his own. _Maybe the walk will rid me of the tense,_ he thought. _I’m going to the library, it’s just a few miles east from here… maybe I could borrow books about sunfire magic._

On the way, he sunfire elves greeted him with their smiles and friendly stares. But then, there was a loud roar in the skies.

_Oh no, I know who that is._

_Sol Regem_

Callum ran.

Upon reaching their door, he found Queen Janai and Corvus standing inside, talking.

“Prince Callum!” Queen Janai motioned her hands in sunfire greeting, the one she did when they first met, “I’m afraid you have to go! Sol Regem has arrived. He wasn’t supposed to until the next day!”

“I know, I saw it. You’re right we should get going.”

“Please bring this with you.” Janai handed them a satchel each. “I’ve had them packed with supplies, food, and light some entertainment. Now, go! Reza will assist you through the underground exit gates.”

And so, they ran.

Inwardly, Janai sighed heavily. _Ugh. Sol Regem._

The underground exit gates didn’t seem underground at all. Underground tunnels meant something like _Katolis dungeon_ or something, but this was just… magical. Marble lined the walls and seemed to glow. It wasn’t dark, in fact for underground exit gates, it looked really bright.

“Sunfire is mixed with the marble, and their combined essence makes a good exit tunnel. If you are not permitted to go through here, the sunmarble may blind you.” Reza said, answering the questions in their head.

“How did we get permission to go through here?” Corvus asked, “When you enter the sun hall, permission is given. That is the sunfire elves are careful on who to take to the sun hall.” Reza looked downcast, recalling the events that transpired. She has lost her fiancé that day. She didn’t even know what happened to him. All he knows is that he’s gone… Reza felt an ache in her heart, and stopped to looked at their visitors. “That man, _Viren,_ if he’s alive, please kill him.”

-

Janai didn’t feel like a queen. _They say you when you feel the warmth of the light of your coronation, you gain insight…_ but she hasn’t yet done that. So she just feels like the same as always, a General.

She was meant for the battlefield, not this. Taking Sol Regem for dinner, talking to him, listening to _how great the sunfire kingdom was when he was the king of the dragons,_ always him him him! She rolled her eyes before opening the door, _I just want to get this over with._

“Your glorious radiance,” she bowed upon seeing the once mighty king, “welcome home!”

Sol Regem sniffed and looked disgusted, “why do you smell of human filth? Are you disrespecting me?”

“I was merely helping a young ally get on his way, that is all.” She bowed deeper, a bit irritated with the ancient beast _. The Sol Regem in history books is gone but is replaced by this bitter and racist grandpa._ Queen Zubeia did not like it when she found out that Azymondias was threatened to be killed by _Sol Regem,_ who should have been _their ally_ but instead, due to his deep and unchanging hatred for humans – decided that Azymondias must also die if Callum walks into Xadia _._ Hence, Sol Regem is on an early _but also not so early_ forced retirement. It was good for everyone… _except for her._

“Humans are not our allies, they never will be!” Sol Regem scoffed. “Have my private pool ready. I need to take a bath.”

 _Yeah, you stink._ Queen Janai thought. _It’s a good thing this dragon could not see my face and not smell my emotions, I’d be burning to dust by now if he had._

-

“Who is Sol Regem?” Corvus asked after a rather long silence.

“He was once the king of the dragons, back when humans lived in Xadia” Reza explained, “then, he got blind when a dark mage burned his eyes for power.” They could feel the firmness in Reza’s jaw as she said those lines, she was boiling with anger inside that Callum was actually afraid she might light up on fire.

“Hold up, wait – that’s not how Rayla explained it!” Callum flung his hands in the air, trying to ease the tension “you see, the human life was very poor because they weren’t magic, so they invented dark magic to help end famines and plagues. Then, Sol Regem threatened to have a whole town burned down if their arch mage wouldn’t give it up.”

“So, it’s the dark mage’s fault isn’t it? Life in Xadia is always sacred.” Reza’s eyes were unmoving and serious.

“It is, but Sol Regem regarded humans as completely worthless and he was vocal in this. The elves during his rule wouldn’t help the humans, too, because they thought of them as inferior. Humans were wrong with choosing an easy way out, but it didn’t help that every other race was against them!” Callum wasn’t trying to justify anything. All he wanted to get across was that every race needed each other, and that all can benefit from one another. No more racism or feeling superior! They all have to team up now against evil.

“What are you implying, Prince Callum?” Reza sounded respectful, but intrigued.

“All I’m saying is… it’s time to end that. We are all just living souls, magical or not. We have to help each other and build a better world, a new world…” Callum sounded hopeful in this. In that world, everything would be fair, honest, and just. “In order to do that; first, we need to the dark mage that doomed us all”

Reza nodded. “All my life, I was raised to be repulsed at humans – but you proved me wrong. You are good people.”

“Exactly! Not all humans are dark mages, just like how not all dragons are racist, just like how not all elves thought of humans as inferior… We can’t limit ourselves to what is taught to us but instead find our own path! _We can change things, we can make a difference…”_ Callum smiled, remembering Rayla. _She changed things by seeing me as an equal, she never let me feel inferior, she never even thought of it! She’s amazing and incredible and I just miss her so much… I just want her safe._

“I agree with you Prince Callum, after the battle at the Strom Spire our ideals changed. Queen Aditi shared Sol Regem’s insights about humans, but Queen Janai did not. I am honored to be serving her.” Reza sounded proud, but she did not smile. Instead, she looked profoundly serious. “It’s time for racism to end.”

Corvus felt a warmth in his heart. He could feel his smile reaching to his cheeks. He can’t believe the nobility of the Katolis royal family, and how he was thankful and proud to be serving them. He felt privileged that the king and prince saw him as more than a servant, but also as a friend.

They were beginning to see grass outside, and the top of the storm spire began to show. Waiting outside are their horses, who must have been ridden by sunfire elves while they were quickly escaping Sol Regem.

Upon stepping on the grass, Reza and the other sunfire elves smiled at them. They helped pack their things on the horses and waved them goodbye.

And off they went to the storm spire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. Tracking and Transformations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia summons jelly tarts from the summoning stone. Lujanne is still reading books. Callum meets Ethari at the woods near the Storm Spire. Viren emerges from the cocoon. Rayla fills her waterflask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched and read several theories on TDP, Aaravos, the orphan queen, and Queen Aditi. I'm trying to make this fanfic connected to the actual lore TDP has. Hopefully it's goin' well. I've really thought about it over and over.  
> I've read stuff on tumblr, reddit, and watched Cartoon Universe on YT. I'm really trying to connect theories + some of my theories as well. You can share your theories with me in the comment section!  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll like this chapter!

“ _et accersi,_ Jelly tart!”

The stone of glass changed in color, from transparent and colorless, to a shade of gold. Then, a jelly tart appeared in thin air just above her head. Claudia tumbled to catch it in her hands. Fortunately, she didn’t squish it. Slowly, she scrutinized the jelly tart. It felt real enough.

She took a bite. _Yum! Scrumptious! Freshly baked from Katolis!_

It was definitely the jelly tart she had been thinking of.

She had spent the last few hours studying how the summoning stone worked. Apparently, you can’t carry it with you. It's embedded to the earth it was dug up from. _Maybe that’s why it’s been here all this time,_ she thought. It can also summon any non-living thing! Unfortunately, it can’t do anything with living beings.

She imagined summoning Soren. Ha! That'd be fun to watch.

_I miss him..._

It was already dusk, and she has about one hour left until night fall. Quickly, she summoned a plate of jelly tarts and ran. She hoped that she could still come back tomorrow and get better food for them. Although it did dawn on her, _why did Aaravos only mention Elarion now?_ She could have saved a lot of supplies! They could’ve eaten better than just berries.

Aaravos felt the dark mage’s energy flow through the cave when she returned. Smiling, she offered him a jelly tart. She was unsure what a snake-like creature with bat-like wings ate, and she hasn’t seen it eat anything – but being friendly wouldn’t hurt!

“Uhh… thanks.” Aaravos said as Claudia left a jelly tart near him. It’s mouth-like pinchers ate the jelly tart, and truthfully, she kind of found it cute – in a gross weird way.

_Crrrrt, crrrrt_

The whole place dimmed.

The sound of something breaking was heard closely from them. Then, a faint soft purple glow was seen radiating in a silhouette of a man.

Claudia exclaimed in delight, “Dad!”

-

Moonshadow history is complex.

Why? Because the moon mages wrote them – and well, we are great storytellers. _That is, how I am also great at storytelling – if you know what I mean._ Lujanne thought.

It was hard to distinguish **truth** from **relative truth** to **truthful opinions**. Which are all truths, in fact, but she needed **REAL TRUTH** , and she was starting to get tensed.

It’s been 11 days since Rayla left, and 6 days since the books arrived. She gave explicit instructions on Zenia and Allen on what to look for, but it still isn’t enough. _I should have sent for moon scholars' books, and not moon mages!_ Usually they have their _own versions_ rather than the account of what really happened!

“I’m going for a walk!” she announced and walked to the door. Allen and Zenia looked at each other and shrugged, the just continued reading.

_There’s something I’m missing, something important._

She hasn’t been the moon nexus guardian for very long, just 80 years. A typical non-assassin moonshadow elf lives an average of 120-130 years, 160 if you’re lucky. And the moon mage before her lived to up to 240!

 _I think ol’ Rulanne told me something about this… Something…_ _There is something important I’m missing. Something that has happened when Rulanne was a young moon mage. That’s why she told me that going into the portal would be dangerous._

_Something… I have to know. I have to find out soon._

_-_

_11 days since she left._

Callum was drawing the scenery in his sketchbook as Corvus scrutinized every branch, twig, and tree out of place. They were at the place pinned in the map the sunfire elves gave, and frankly _,_ they’ve been here for at least a couple of hours and yet all they could find was that the footsteps stopped at nothing.

Callum was being taught a few basic tracking skills by Corvus at first. He was rather good at it because of his photographic memory and attention to detail, but it didn’t make sense for Claudia to just magically disappear.

_Well, it did. **She’s a dark mage**_ **.**

So, she could basically be anywhere. He could _historia viventem_ the events, but he fears that he’d just be wasting a precious moon opal. He only had three. So, here he sits instead and recounts everything he knows about Claudia while Corvus looks at out of place twigs.

The steps have already been tracked in reverse by the sunfire elves, and they mentioned that all they saw was a cave. Claudia stayed there for some time, stepped outside, went to the woods, then vanished into thin air, carrying the sun staff with her.

 _Viren…_ They never found his body.

Although he felt distasteful about it, he switched to a blank page and drew Viren. There was something in him that day. He had something laying on his neck. A creature he has never seen before…

“Callum?”

Someone called his name. He looked around and didn’t see Corvus. Callum closed his sketchbook and stood up, looking for the familiar voice.

“Callum. It’s me, Ethari.”

“Ethari?”

Slowly, a familiar face emerged afar and walked to where Callum was standing. “Callum I wanted to ask you-”

“Ethari, did Rayla go to you?”

“Yes. She did.”

Callum breathed in relief, “what did she say?”

“All I understood was that she didn’t see Runaan in the portal, that he might not be dead…” Ethari’s face was serious, but his tone was hopeful. “But also, that maybe the dark mage, Viren, might still be alive.”

“Yeah… that’s what she said to me, too” Callum felt worried, Rayla might already by one step ahead of them at this. She might already be in trouble! “Hey, did she say where she will be going? Cause I’d like to you know…” Callum trailed off, he wanted to see Rayla so much. He misses her. He wishes that he could be with her for her birthday and that she wouldn’t spend it alone.

“She didn’t say” Ethari said, “but Callum, why are you here? I thought Rayla persuaded you to not go?”

Confusion soared through Callum’s mind.

“She said that?”

-

“Dad!”

Claudia extended both her arms in her father’s direction, excited to hug him. But when Viren stepped out, her eyes widened and her arms fell to her sides.

Her father’s skin was purple.

“What happened to you, dad?” Claudia asked, then looked at Aaravos.

“Oh, this is nothing. I simply put the power I got from your father’s staff and put it inside him.” Aaravos said, clearly amused at how Viren turned out in emerging from the cocoon.

Claudia felt her heart beat fast in her chest. She didn’t know what to feel; worry or gratitude? Her father’s going to be very powerful if the staff was imbibed in him. But is he actually still… _her father?_

"What will it do?" Claudia asked, clearly rattled at what she's seeing.

"You'll see" Aaravos replied

Viren smiled at both of them, extended his arms and reveled at his skin’s color. He looked proud at what he had become.

“Now, we can proceed to the second part of the plan.” Viren said.

-

Callum decided not to tell Ethari the truth about Rayla leaving. He felt bad that Rayla had been lying to so many people already, including one of her fathers.

“I… I am here because I guess, I changed my mind! I’m looking for Rayla – f-for Claudia – actually. Maybe Rayla and I’d cross paths on the way there.”

Ethari didn’t argue, _it seemed reasonable enough_. Rayla is already days ahead of Callum, so tracking Claudia seemed to fit the story. “If you are looking for her, you have to think like her. Where do you think enemies will hide?”

Callum thought for a moment. Caves seemed like an option, but that’d be too obvious, and besides you can’t look through every cave in the eastern continent… it has to be a cave that is somewhere livable, say, the woods… and also will have a decent supply of…

“Water”

Ethari nodded, “I believe Rayla followed the streams from Silvergrove to either the forests, or the mountains. Which do you think Rayla will go to first?”

“The forests.”

“Why?”

“The mountains are situated high; Claudia couldn’t have gone through there carrying her father’s body. She’d be where there are abundant ingredients for her dark mage stuff”

Ethari nodded. “Maybe. Maybe that’s where Rayla will be.”

Callum nodded, too. They can’t be too sure, but if Rayla’s searching the whole eastern continent for them, it would explain to look through the forests first. There will be enough fruits, and possibly meat, and magical creatures for their spells. He believes that Rayla will look at the forests first; then, the mountains.

 _Rayla is scouring the whole eastern continent,_ he thought. _Finding Viren will take longer, but it’s better than guessing at everything._

“Ethari, thank you. But you didn’t answer my question, why are you here?”

“I wanted to tell the queen what Rayla saw in the portal.” Ethari replied. Callum thought it was a perfectly good plan to have the storm arch dragons involved, it did concern them the most. “I didn’t ask Rayla’s permission, but it is my duty to the queen. I rode here as fast as I could.”

Corvus appeared in their field of vision as they talked. “Everything is just as like the sunfire elves said, gone” Corvus’s face fell. “I’m sorry, my prince.”

“Corvus” Callum said with a reassuring tone. “We have a new lead.”

-

Rayla refilled her water flask in the stream that seemed to go on and on. She still has a lot of ground to cover.

Maybe it was impulsive, like everything she did so far, to start her search at the south-est, most mountainous, and farthest end of their side of the continent. Where people are few, even magical creatures are few, but the rare ones are plenty.

It should have taken at least something very powerful if Viren is still alive. He fell halfway from the moon.

 _It all makes sense to start there. I hope I’m not wasting time._ She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: Lujanne remembers what she needs to do (and may also revisit history) + Aaravos & dark mages travel to Elarion


	7. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lujanne reflects on some moonshadow mantras. Claudia reflects on leaving their cave. Callum reflects on her birthday

Allen always thought of the moon as nice, but he never regarded it as beautiful.

At least, not until she came.

It was a few weeks ago when he first saw her. She was sitting at the fountain in the village, talking to a girl with a wolf companion. They were laughing so whole heartedly, he wondered what they were talking about. But most importantly, at who that pretty lady is with a large hat. He figured that he’d try to introduce himself to her tomorrow at the festival.

The festival was a celebration of music. The lamps were lit and there was dancing all around. He saw her dancing with the girl with a wolf, happily moving to the beat of the drums. When the song was over, he scratched the back of his neck in nervousness, quickly plucked a flower from a bush, and gave it to her.

When she smiled, he wanted to make her smile more. So, when the young couple in-love told him about their supposed ‘surprise’ for Lujanne, he didn’t even think twice. He just wanted to see her smiling, no matter what it took.

The kids had other plans, apparently. He didn’t get mad, but he was rather sad. He somehow blamed himself for not looking past their ‘white lies’. Now, all he can do is help Lujanne so she can help them. Those kids had enough on their shoulders, saving the world and stuff.

“Tomorrow is a new moon” Zenia said dreamily, while looking at window.

They had been reading for about more than a week now. Nothing came back relevant; all were just being shunned by Lujanne.

“I hope we can find it, whatever it is” Zenia said, “Though I’ve been leaning so much about the moon nexus!”

“What happens during a new moon? Is the moon power, you know… weak?” Allen asked, curious.

“No… The moon has died” Allen looked wary, but Zenia continued; “just like moon phoenixes, it dies and is reborn again”

Allen sighed. _Moon mages and their confusing thoughts!_ He has been worried about Lujanne meditating more hours into the night, what thoughts lie in her head? He wanted also to understand but he couldn’t… he’s only human, after all.

But there has got to be something he can do to see that smile again.

Lujanne paced the meditation room again. She can’t replay old Rulanne’s memories since her death bed was at Silvergrove, and not at the moon nexus. Phoe phoe is still too small to travel, and she wouldn’t want to leave the moon nexus just when the portal just opened.

_There’s something going on… Something I forgot._

Then, she’s hearing footsteps. She stopped pacing and turned to the direction of the sound where she saw Allen quietly observing her.

“Hey there” she said, gently tucking her braid beneath her ear. “I’m sorry for being a bit too stressed”

“Don’t be, Janey-Lu” Allen replied, softly walking to her, pulling her in for a hug.

Lujanne rested her head in Allen’s shoulders and breathed in relief. It’s a good thing she doesn’t have to do this on her own.

“Hey, listen” Allen broke their embrace and held her hand. “Tomorrow’s a new moon, and Zenia said that moon powers… energy… _stuff…_ are weak so maybe you can rest tomorrow. Just for tomorrow…”

“A new moon?”

“Yes… Umm” Allen scratched the back of his neck again, worried that he might be saying the wrong things. “Like you said, some things are in parallel. When the moon is full, your powers are stronger… and when it’s a new moon, isn’t it just… weaker?”

“No… not weak, the moon is gone, only to be reborn. _”_ Lujanne’s eyes smiled. The baby moon phoenix chirped in her perch. _That’s why we make moon opals; the moon will be with us even when technically, she’s not with us._

**_Wait._ **

_Moon reflects sun, as death reflects life._ An old mantra of the moonshadow assassins, which they always connect to the full moon and the new moon so that they will not fear death, and that death is only a reflection of life.

Like, in illusionists. _We can only know the appearance itself, and never touch the so-called reality that lies just beyond the reach of our own perceptions._

Reality is relative, much like the moon, sometimes the left half is dark, or the right half is dark, and people will see different perspectives, either half empty or half full… But to eliminate that perspective, is to eliminate the light casting the perspective’s shadow, which is seen upon death, and upon a new moon.

Lujanne’s eyes widened, “I- I need to do something.”

When Rayla entered the portal, what she saw was a reflection of her connection to the souls and her feelings. But if _I were to look at it, an illusionist, on the full moon… I might see its secrets… Most definitely, why it rained the following day._

The next night was a moonless night, and the skies were clear. Given that the moon is dead at this moment, it will not reflect the portal between life and death in someone’s appearance, but its appearance itself.

The frame was destroyed, but she had it rebuilt. Allen was quick and good with his handiwork. She won’t enter the portal, that was too dangerous especially now; but the new moon also has its advantages.

The new moon casts aside the illusions of light. It forms a clear reflection, free from influence of anything.

Lujanne stood at the balcony overlooking the lake as the moon peaks at its usual hour. Zenia and Allen are close by, curious and confused at what’s going to happen. The lake is still, but dark and deep. No stars reflect on its waters. A perfect time for this. She drew the rune in the air.

“Uverum dicam!”

A tiny glittering drop from the moon falls into the lake and creates a tiny ripple that spread out until the whole lake has been filled and from the edges form a bird’s eye view of a scene, a familiar scene, an elven place...

“What is this place?” Zenia asked.

Lujanne’s mouth was agape, her eyes were wary and concerned as she scanned the architecture of the place reflected in the lake. Draconic and elven writings were written in its edges, all are spells preventing the one inside to ever leave.

“It’s not a place, it’s a prison.”

-

“All packed and ready to go?” Claudia chirped. She’s been so excited to finally go! She’s been dreaming of leaving the cave behind and finally rest on actual comfy beds, stone brick walls, and sunshine. Her furniture won’t go to waste, she’ll be summoning them.

“By all means” the creepy caterpillar said as he stretched out his wings in preparation for flight, “but wait, we must still try to be safe.” He cast an illusion on them that made them look like earthblood creatures to unseeing eyes.

“Let’s gooooo!” Claudia said, as she stepped out of the cave.

_Things will start to make sense, soon. Why my father imbued himself with dark magic. Why we were shunned by humanity when our cause was for it’s greatness. Why this creepy caterpillar is talking. I hope it’ll be worth it someday, and that Soren will come back with us. I just miss him._

She’s excited for this new phase in her life, in her magic, in their cause. She didn’t look back.

-

“Whoever is imprisoned here must never go outside.”

Lujanne said as she paced the meditation room again, her index finger rubbing her chin. _It rained that day so that the lake is water is blown away and replaced anew, a cleansing ritual for the lake as protection, it prevents the magic from inside go outside._

The sky primal wanted to have this prisoner stay imprisoned forever. And every other primal helped, that is, except for the stars.

“Why would they want this one to stay imprisoned? You know, whoever it is” Allen asked as Lujanne frantically paced the room trying to think.

 _The sun and the moon are opposites; however, they are in balance. The moon cannot be the moon without the sun, as the sun cannot be the sun without the moon._ The sun nourishes the earth, and the moon maintains the tides, as they are also sustained by the sky, the storm, and the air they breathe, in harmony. What’s out of perspective is… _the stars._ She always had a hard time understanding those.

The stars are a rare kind of magic, a deep kind of magic that foretells destiny and vision. Whoever is trapped there, it might be because of the destiny of that person, or a prophecy, a vision… or an ambition.

Either way, he’s not going to out. Not now that she knows, anyway.

 _This is why there must always be a guardian._ The lake is not just a portal to a plane, but also a protection to this plane. There is no way that this prisoner will step out of the moon nexus, I’m going to make sure of that.

“I don’t know whoever this is, or why. But now that we know, we are going to make sure he is kept imprisoned.” Lujanne said sternly, more serious about her job now more than ever.

-

_16 days since she left_

Callum always drew his family’s portrait on his birthday, but since he was so confused and hurt during the morning of his birthday, it was momentarily postponed. Now while resting on a tree after hours of following the stream from Silvergrove searching for anything out of place, tracks, twigs, but all went to nothing. He’s now just sitting and reflecting, trying to digest everything that has been happening.

It’s the perfect time to draw the annual family portrait, but… a different version.

His stepfather and mother beaming happily, a ten-year old Ezran with the king’s crown on his stepfather’s side, him in the middle, and a beautiful moonshadow elf holding his hand beside him.

He’s not mad at her, just worried. She can go do whatever she wants to do, he’ll support her through everything. She’s family. She’s home. She’s heroic and she thinks that she has to save the world. She thinks she owes people because of the things she’s done, the things she didn’t do...

_I don’t want to stop her from doing what she wants to do… I just want to be there when she needs me, if she needs me, and tell her that she can return, anytime. I just want to see her and tell her that I forgive her for breaking her promise, that I love her and I’ll never stop loving her… That she’s worth so much, and loved so much, even if she thinks she doesn’t deserve it._

_I just want her safe… she doesn’t have to return if she doesn’t want to. I just want her to know that I’m here… I’ll always be here…_

“Happy Birthday, Rayla.” He whispers, tears begin to form in the edge of his eyes. “I miss you… I miss you so much. Please be safe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a rough time drafting the moon arcanum theory, hope it made sense!  
> UP NEXT: Aaravos-centric chapter.  
> See you in a few days!


	8. The Star Capital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethari requests an audience with the queen. Claudia reads on why sunfire healing does not work on humans. Aaravos recalls his past in the candlelight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos-centric chapter mostly on my theories of his early life.  
> I did a lot or research about the TDP timeline, how Aaravos measures time, what 'Aaravos' means, the rise and fall of Elarion, the poem about Aaravos, and just a lot of Aaravos!  
> Aaravos is really mysterious! Hope we'd get some answers soon!  
> TDP Season 4 I need youuuuu

Ethari was more than welcome to have an audience with the queen of dragons.

In fact, the skywing elves greeted him solemnly. When Callum replayed what happened in the storm spire through _historia viventum,_ Ethari had been the one summoned to provide another moon opal.

They didn’t understand how the spell differed when Callum casted it, but several moon mages had also tried, and yet they couldn’t see the same thing that Callum did. What the moon mages saw was Viren walking to an empty chamber and crushing the egg.

However, Callum’s casting is only limited. After Viren walked to Tiadrin and Lain trapped in the ice, the illusions fade to nothing. Even if Callum tried with another moon opal, the whole thing would just play on loop.

Ethari was dumbfounded at what they all saw: evidence that Tiadrin and Lain did not abandon their post. That his best friends, Rayla’s parents, were innocent, noble, and brave. Their ghosting was ultimately reversed. Unfortunately, Rayla’s circumstance was a bit different – it caused deaths of her fellow moonshadow assassins; it’s still pending in moonshadow court.

They conferred that the _vile dark mage_ must have done something to erase his tracks – something that only dark magic can do. They believed what Callum saw, his magic was raw and rare and probably more powerful that those with natural arcanum inside them.

Ethari bowed at the presence of the dragon queen, Zubeia. Azymondias, the wee thing, recognized him and yipped towards him. Ethari smiled at the baby dragon as queen Zubeia hovered over them in a curious stance.

“What brings you here, Ethari of the moonshadow elves?” Zubeia tenderly said.

Ethari looked at the dragon queen, at the joy now filling her eyes once again. It was difficult to be the bearer of bad news, but this was too important to be overlooked. “My queen, I am here to bring you… depressing news.”

* * *

The day they settled in the mage tower of Elarion, Claudia ran up and down the staircase and opened every door. She chose her own bedroom – one simple, but with furniture terribly like the room she had in Katolis. Her father, Viren, chose the one nearest to the library.

The caterpillar thing, who she now knows is an amphithere, slept near the summoning stone. She had been wondering what they would do now, considering that they are already here in the mage’s tower. Yet, her father just said that they’d have to wait.

 _Wait for what?_ Yet, she knew not to ask. Instead, she read on sunfire magic and the uses of the sun staff. Apparently, sunfire magic also brings about healing. The light casts all that is evil in the person, therefore bringing health and healing – although, some humans were known to die in the process. For that, she cannot be sure. There hasn’t been anything much studied about sunfire magic and humans – because sunfires were well known to be depreciative of humankind and regarded their race as slaves for not having magic.

_What a bunch of wimps! That’s why dark magic makes everything else fair. We were born genetic lottery losers – and dark magic just kind of equalized all._

Sometimes, she notices the amphithere looking at her, as if closely studying her. She doesn’t take offense at it, but she has to admit – _it is a bit weird having a caterpillar-snake thingy with wings looking at you like that_.

She wonders at her life, and where it will be going. Her father is imbued with dark magic – which is _kinda nice? For him, and for all of humanity – of course._ And she’s studying in a vast forgotten library, all knowledge available at her fingertips. But she kind of misses the peaceful times, back when the king was alive and everything was at peace… and of course, her brother was with her…

_But that’s okay, Soren will see the light. He’s dim-witted most times; but I’m sure he’ll be back. Even if he did leave me alone, and tried to kill our father… He’ll see it when we’ll be victorious; and then I can have my family together again._

* * *

“Rayla, you remember her? My foster daughter. She went through the portal in the moon nexus. She didn’t explain everything, but she has a feeling that Viren, the dark mage who wanted to kill the dragon prince, is alive.”

The skywing elves guarding the storm spire all mumbled in confusion. Most of the murmuring sounded like denial, but he can’t let his daughter do this alone. And besides, this was most distressing news – the queen has to know, even if it is just a hunch.

The queen’s eyes were wide and portrayed of shock. “Ethari, did Rayla see anything else in the moon portal?”

Ethari shook his head, “nothing else. She only said that she didn’t find Runaan, or her parents Tiadrin and Lain there. She was looking for them…”

The queen’s eyebrows furrowed in a way that Ethari’s pulse quickened. _This has to be something very serious, very serious, no doubt._

“Do you remember the mirror that was present near our egg when Callum did the spell?” the queen asked, Ethari nodded. “We have been searching high and low for that mirror, but we were too confident that it’s secrets will not be revealed. But if they had – if the dark mage unraveled it – it will explain… everything.”

The queen puffed out chilly air from her nostrils as her eyes begin to look troubled. “We… we are all in danger.”

* * *

Aaravos studied the young human mage’s image through his familiar. _Odd. She seems so much powerful than Viren but has such raw talent – it is just not ready yet._

He rubs his chin; _only people who’ve gone through death and back can replace his position in confinement._ It should have been Viren, but a little moonshadow elf went through the portal and gave his location away – all he has to do is reel the moonshadow elf in.

Perhaps there'd be a greater purpose for Viren now: he was a brilliant vessel, easily manipulated - cunning, with access to power, had the staff which broke during their fall now imbued inside him, and having gone through life and death. _Yes, Viren will be useful. Definitely, useful_.

Aaravos smiles at his reflection in the mirror. All they have to do now is wait for another new moon to summon the magic mirror, cast some illusions for the moonshadow elf to step into the mirror, and then he’ll walk out, free.

_Now, for the human primal mage, that is a different problem._

Aaravos was always curious about humans. He was already more than 5,000 years old – the first ever elf in all history - and humans have only been seen some 3,000 years before.

Aaravos sat in a chair in his study and crossed his legs, looking at he flame dancing in the candle of his candlestick. So many candles burnt, and yet - he is still here. It's beginning to get boring.

He doesn’t recall much of his early life, only that he was brought from the stars. A star from light years away split up and from its nucleus he was born. Soon enough, he saw other elves in the land, too – from the sun, the moon, the sky, the ocean, and the earth; however, they varied in number whereas he was the only one. They began to study – its magic and soil, and its endless possibilities; they became known as “the great ones”.

Before the separation of the elves, they lived in one community – in a once lush land now called the midnight desert. However, soon the dragons emerged from the earth and flew in the skies – and seeing that they have similarities with the elves, they began to build their own communities centered on their own primal source, with their own culture, and way of life.

Unfortunately, a few elves did not agree with the dragons. They decided not to come with them. The last they were seen of was in the forgotten isles; and nothing has been heard of them ever since. They were believed to be extinct, since having a child with two arcana will cut the child’s life short and they will be sterile.

However, that possibility remains to be seen...

When humans began existing, they lived in small communities but over time – they began building great cities. Among the first is _Elarion;_ unfortunately, great plagues and cholera struck the great city. The unicorns took pity on the humans; and gave them six primal stones so they’d be able to harness primal magic. Yet, even with all the magic in their hands – they still cannot pull back their good king from the brink of death.

The sun dragon, Sol Regem, forbade any sunfire elves to help humans. For him, humans were weak creatures born without an arcanum and deserves to be treated inferiorly. Sunfire healing is the most powerful of all, unfortunately it can only be done through a sunfire healer, and a sun primal stone doesn’t yield that kind of power. When the humans tried, the primal stone just burst into flames.

Desperate, the king’s brother, Ziard, sought for answers in the Star Capital.

The Star Capital is extremely hard to find; it keeps on moving. Its placement is an approximation of the morning star’s location parallel in the far distant skies. Startouch elves are the only known people known to pinpoint its location – so when Ziard, a young human mage, found it. Aaravos was extremely delighted and granted the human one request.

Ziard, knowing that Startouch elves can foresee the future, asked Aaravos to help fight the poverty surrounding humankind. Aaravos took pity on this man, grieving for the eventual demise of his brother the king, afraid for the future of Elarion, afraid for his wife and children, and afraid, most of all, for the extinction of humanity.

Aaravos told the man to stand in front of him as he casted a spell to foresee his future. And what he saw was amazing – **_dark magic_** _._ Unfortunately, it comes with a price. Your soul is disdained by darkness, for all eternity. The young mage, aware of its perpetual price, agreed; in his soul’s darkness Elarion will find its glory and light.

A fragment of the young mage’s soul was carved into a staff. It will amplify all dark magic spells and will live forever – yet the human mage will slowly wither… and die. His body will become ashes, and his soul will never reach the afterlife. Never to be reborn again.

Ziard was not even slightly concerned. He loved his kingdom, his family, and his brother. His soul is a small price to pay.

Over the course of the years, humans begun studying dark magic, and alas they were able to help heal their good king. The city flourished! Famines no longer affect humans, the waters were clean, and the plague was non-existent. Centuries of suffering was uplifted.

The startouch elf also began studying it dark magic, too. In his 4,000 years of living, he has studied the other primal sources intently. Yet somehow, the practice of dark magic amplifies it all. He worked hand in hand with Ziard in perfecting techniques, writing books, preserving ingredients – and even sealing the mage tower that only dark mages can go in and out. They were conservative still in their practice, hunting only the dying or dead magical creatures before robbing them of their parts. Ziard respected life; unfortunately, his students did not.

Humans from all over the world flocked Elarion when the news of human magic, without the use of primal stones, went around. Some students became obsessed at the power that they’d go on _hunts_ to gather magical creatures to use for their dark magic. Ziard tried to reason with them, but up to no avail. Illegal contests were being in held under their very noses – contests of who can bring a griffin’s eye, a moon phoenix’s feather, a fire dragon’s claw; but the most coveted among these, the ultimate prize, was the rare unicorn’s horn.

Sol Regem, in his anger, wanted to burn the city of Elarion down. It was one thing to hold those accountable for their actions, but Sol Regem wanted humankind dead. He was blinded by Ziard during a desperate attempt to save Elarion from the dragon’s raging fire – but it cost Ziard his very existence.

Luna Tenebris, a moon dragon, succeeded Sol Regem and decided to have the humans banished instead to the west – and the border was created.

_Seems like it was only yesterday when Avizandum imprisoned him…_

The greatest of ruler of Xadia all was Luna Tenebris – the moon dragon queen who preceded Avizandum. Luna Tenebris was kind and gentle; and regarded life as a right that must be afforded to all. When the border was placed, humans came waging war demanding entry of passage to Xadia once again.

Luna had a great illusion cast on the entrance to Xadia, rendering all human soldiers who’d venture through to flee. The mages on the western side had problems of their own, fighting for land and their so called ‘ingredients’; an event termed in history known as _the mage wars_. The staff was passed down from opponent to opponent, the bearer of the staff is known to be most powerful among mages. Humans killing each other for ingredients, property, or possession of the staff. The numbers of dark mages began to dwindle, until only a few dark mages were left.

It was during this time, 300 years ago, that a young girl ventured into Xadia, crossing the border and Luna Tenebris’s illusions, in search for the Star Capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> UP NEXT: The Orphan Queen, Queen Aditi's death(?), and Aaravos's imprisonment.  
> Might take me a while. Will need to connect all theories and timeline together.


	9. Red fruits and red wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but I think I can commit to a plot now about Aaravos & The Orphan Queen, and why he was imprisoned in the mirror.

“300 years ago, back when my husband was newly appointed king of the dragons, an elf sought out to equalize all the people.” Zubeia regally said despite the tension within the room. “He wanted the primal sources of Xadia to be gone, for good.”

The crowd gasped. The skywing elves present trembled in the feet. The baby dragon on his mother’s feet cowered as well, feeling the fear in the atmosphere.

“We’d all be human?” a voice from the audience called out.

“No…” Zubeia fluttered her eyelids downward, seeming to be in worry. “Because, without our arcanum… we will die.”

* * *

_She betrayed me._

Aaravos looked at the face in the mirror looking back at him, at the man he once was. Idealistic, ready to fight for the greater good, somewhat interested in humans – all went to dust the moment _she_ betrayed him.

_Her name, I could never forget her name. Her name was like a cheer, joyous… like an apple, flying in the air before hitting the ground. Like a whisper… Her name I once adored saying, running up and down my tongue… the only I person I thought of as a friend, the one I told about the secrets of the Star Capital – Harrah._

Harrah came looking for the Star Capital 300 years ago, searching for answers of her ancestry. Why she was left in the woods, near the border, in a basket, 16 years ago? Was she left to die? Why was she abandoned as an infant like that?

It was only a sliver of good luck that a general of the warlord mage in a town nearby adopted her and named her after the sound of a bird that chirped so nearly in the basket she cried in for two days. But the general was strict, and did not treat her as one of his children; so upon turning 16 years old, she fled

She scoured high and low, for months she’d been tracking the morning star’s location – until she finally found it. She didn’t know if it was true – _that a startouch elf, blessed with divination and the power of all the primal sources, lives inside._ She was scared, but mustered the courage to climb it’s magnificent staircase, and opened the 50 feet door. _She’s got nothing to lose._

Aaravos knew that she’d come, he had been studying the stars in the glass dome that perched above his head. His kind weren’t as fond of humans and magic and stayed in their own nucleuses in the star dome, their nucleuses made from the same fragment of stars that brought them into this world.

He stood in the center of the magnificent hall, waiting for her. _How long has it been since he’d seen another human?_ 700 years passed by like a flick of the flame in the candlelight. Aaravos smiled from the platform, welcoming the beat of the human heart whispering faintly in his eardrums.

The girl looked at him curiously, and for a moment they looked at each other, “I was told I’d get a wish” the girl said. Aaravos laughed warmly, “is that what the humans say about me? That I am some magic genie?” Aaravos’s deep laugh resonated along the halls of the star capital. The girl’s lips quivered into an unyielding line, “no, they adore you. You are the midnight star. You have helped them. So, I know that you **_will_** help me.”

“Tell me what you want and be done with it” although he knew perfectly what the young girl desired – _answers_ , again and again. Answers to the unending mystery of her life.

What happened next surprised Aaravos so tenderly, it held a deep place in his heart until now. The young girl kneeled in front of him in reverence, her forehead resting the indigo carpet, “allow me to earn what I deserve, my lord” the young girl replied.

He was almost to never surprised, but Aaravos found his mouth agape and staring at the young human, finally, he coughed a few times, “Rise, you do not need to kneel.”

The young woman did as she was told. He stared at this woman’s face, she was considerably pretty, long eyelashes, hazelnut colored eyes complimenting his dark complexion. “My name is Harrah, I come from the lands west of Xadia, and I come here because I have nowhere else to go.”

The great elf withdrew the hood covering his face, in his tunic a white star was embedded in the middle that seemed to be glowing. His horns adorned with glimmering stones that shone like the light of distant stars. His eyes a pure white beam, as if he is holy, as if he is divine.

His voice shook the hall, deep and thundering and definite like a drum. “Be my friend and walk with me; it’s been years since I stepped down from this hall.”

* * *

The grass was green where the Star Capital sat at that time and day. Somehow, the sun had risen from the clouds. “Where are we?” Harrah chirped, looking back to the elf that followed her.

“I… do not know. If it is day, then we must be in the West.”

Harrah noticed their surroundings, it seemed like unoccupied land in a cliff, and the gushing of a river heard nearby. “My lord, what do startouch elves eat?”

The elf was surprised at this question yet, was also entertained. “You and I eat alike, I suppose.”

“Are you hungry, my lord?”

“You may call me Aaravos, I do not get hungry like you – but now I am curious.”

Harrah smirked and climbed a nearby tree. She plucked two red and shiny fruit and handed one to him. “this is for you, Aaravos. Thank you for being my friend” she said, then took a bite of the peculiar, non-Xadian fruit.

Aaravos held the the fruit in his deep indigo hands, it contrasts his skin tone with its vibrant hue. He imitated her, Harrah, and bit of its juicy flesh. It was crisp and sweet that he found himself smiling to Harrah. They ate their fruits, happily.

* * *

“What do you want to do, now?” Aaravos asked his newfound friend who was far more interesting than the others of his startouched kind as they climbed the steps of the Star Capital.

“I want to prove my allegiance to you, Aaravos. You are the savior of humankind.” Inside his mind, he chuckled. _You have proven yourself to me well enough, you have found the Star Capital – the second person human and elven alike to find it. And yet, it seems you have no ambition for power or wealth… only that you are, lonely... incredibly lonely._

_Without a family, without a home, without something or somewhere to belong to, without a purpose, just simply existing…_

_Like me_

* * *

Zubeia’s eyelids fluttered slowly as she looked at her little one, Avizandum, looking back at her while sitting on the ground. This wasn’t a good story to tell your baby, but _he will be a king,_ and he deserved to know. Albeit young, dragon princes were often told _real stories_ than false happy bedtime fairytale-like ones.

She felt the sky arcanum buzzing inside her stronger than ever. As an arch dragon, she has lived for a long time and she has acquired wisdom over her near-immortal life. Human weren’t a menace, or pests. They didn’t deserve prejudices. She knew that even before it begun, _the thing that started it all. When she hid her tongue, when she didn’t tell her the retort, when she chose to stay silent in the face of injustice._

“I understood him. It was noble, and righteous… to tell the humans something we don’t know but was a possibility” Zubeia continued. “But the lengths he was willing to take made everything worse”

* * *

Aaravos held a cup filled with the finest Xadian red wine in toast, smiling to the dragon king who was looking as delighted as him in his throne.

It was the decade’s Xadian ball; a royal event attended by the direct descendants of the _great ones,_ or in Aaravos’s case, a great one himself. The Xadian ball was held where it all began, the lush lands where the first elves in Xadia established their community – _the midnight garden._

He brought Harrah as company. He was respected greatly that nobody batted an eye in his choice of company. It has been 3 months since she first walked to his door, and they’ve been discovering the world. Going outside at random times, looking for new things to study, discover, or unfold. Aaravos told Harrah to help him, be his assistant in trying to find the _lost elves._ The descendants of the first elves who strayed to the forgotten isles. They to go there, unfortunately the morning star’s location is unpredictable, even for him, but he is optimistic that they’ll find their location soon.

The other star touched elves stayed in their star capsules perched high in the star dome. It was just a thing of the startouched elves, to meditate for years, even decades in their own nucleuses looking for answers. Meditating in mystery, truth, and vision.

He wasn’t fond of meditating. He’s lived for almost 5,000 years and already did probably a millennium of meditation. Besides, he’s got a great friend beside him. A friend that, after days, soon warmed up to him. Telling each other jokes and stories. Aaravos was mostly fond of Harrah’s vast knowledge in human festivities. Apparently, they celebrated birthdays – his birthday was always almost just a normal day. But if he’d celebrate anything, it would be the day Harrah picked a red fruit for him to taste.

Harrah was dressed in startouched garments which Aaravos took from Vega, a startouched elf currently meditating who came to this world 2,000 years before. It was a perfect fit, and the indigo hues in Vega’s dress complimented Harrah’s natural beauty.

He clinked his glass with Harrah and they gulped their wine together, then came the sound of trumpets.

_Ah. The sun queen, that b*tch._

Aaravos rolled his eyes upon hearing the loud flap of wings and trumpets in the sky, announcing the arrival of the sun queen.

\--- _inspiration of Aaravos holding a wine glass to the dragon king [seen in the dragon prince end credits]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I always thought of Aaravos as kind at first - then something went wrong that made him revengeful.
> 
> Next chapter will try to answer the following questions:  
> What did the Sun Queen want?  
> What did Aaravos do?  
> What did Zubeia didn't say?  
> What does the cube/key of Aaravos hold?  
> How did the Orphan Queen "Harrah" save Xadia?  
> (+/-) the next full moon & reeling the moonshadow elf in  
> This might take longer than 16 chapters.  
> Please tell me your comments! Would love them!


End file.
